


Come On In, The Water's Fine

by l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy Smut, M/M, No Frightened Turtles here, Pool Fun, Short but yummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4/pseuds/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4
Summary: Tiny bite of smutty fluff about Dean floating in a pool.





	Come On In, The Water's Fine

* * *

 

 

_**Clouds** _

_**Come Floating** _

_**Into my Life,** _

_**No Longer to Carry Rain** _

_**or Usher Storm,** _

_**But to Add** _

_**Color** _

_**To my Sunset Sky.** _

_\- Tagore_

 

* * *

 

It wasn't often that Team Free Will got time to just relax. This was why Dean had been floating for hours in Jody's new in-ground pool. The setting sun's orange glow was shimmering over the water and his skin. Even when a loud splash sounded and ripples moved his body a few feet, Dean didn't care. 

  
It was only when he felt fingers caress up his thighs that he took his gaze off the sky. A gushy grin overtook his face seeing Cass standing between his legs. "Hey, Cass."

  
"Hello, Dean." A warm, wet hand moved past the hem of Dean's swim trunks and traveled till the fingers wrapped around cock.

  
Dean glanced nervously over at the house, "Dude, we can't. Jody would kill us, and Jack might see."

  
Cass just grinned and kept stroking till the soft cock turned to steel. "That is what I had come to tell you. Everyone went out to eat. We have the place to ourselves for a few hours."

  
Dean’s trunks were pulled off then, and Cass leaned down to suck on the exposed cock. Dean had to stop himself from arching his head back when the heat of the angel’s mouth surrounded his flesh. In less than five minutes, Dean’s fingers were digging into Cass’ hair as cum flooded down the angel’s throat.

  
As he laid there dazed and satiated, Dean grinned, “Chuck bless this pool.”

 

 


End file.
